Naruto: The Eroge
by Azabache180
Summary: Naruto a boy with a golden heart lives a happy life in the city of Suna with his godfather. But his life turns 180 when a strange woman informs him that he is the heir to the largest company in all the nations but behind that offer there is a small catch to be able to inherit he must have an heir before he finish high school, certainly a problem. NarutoxHarem and other parings
1. Am I What?

**I do not own Naruto in any way, also english is not my main language, sorry if there is any mistake**

Naruto: The Eroge

Chapter One

"Am I What?"

"Yes!"

It was the scream that was heard throughout the room at the same time that the school bell rang. All those present had to cover their hatreds to avoid damage to their poor eardrums that did not deserve the mistreatment.

"Gaara, control your idiot friend!" Matsuri ordered rising from her seat, using her tone as president of the class "The class is not over yet"

"Hey, I'm not an idiot" replied the person responsible for the discomfort of the girl and the rest of the class, getting up from his seat too.

"Yes you are"

It was the communal response of the whole class causing the boy to fall depressed repeating "I'm not an idiot" a small black cloud had appeared above the boy's head raining only for him, if any stranger passed by the room and saw the scene, he or she would be surprised to see what happened in the classroom, since it was quite an anomaly and a violation of the laws of physics, but for the members of class 1-B that was just one more afternoon in the company of Naruto Uzumaki, the number 1 joker of the Arena academy.

"Silence" ordered the voice of Baki restoring the order in the room, Matsuri immediately sat down leaving Naruto as the only one standing, Baki is the teacher in charge of class 1-B despite his constant complaints "Naruto, the next time you decide to interrupt me without permission it will be a whole month in charge of cleaning duty "Naruto scratched his neck nervously "Understood?"

"Yes Professor Baki" Naruto nodded before taking a seat again

Baki seeing that the order reigned once again, cleared his throat and continued with his words which were interrupted by the bell and the cry of the blonde "as I said, I am satisfied with the results in the first semester exams" Baki stopped his talk to watch the pleased reaction of his students "but that does not mean that you should waste this time and laze around, forgetting your responsibilities" several of the students agreed before at his words, obviously the blonde was not among them "so I hope you take advantage of the holidays summer and do not forget to do you homework ..."

"Yes, Professor Baki" the whole class said in unison.

"… Class you can retire "without more to say Baki finished his speech

"Vacations!" was Naruto's new scream rising from his seat again, having completely forgotten the threat of his teacher

"Shut up idiot!" Matsuri shouted at the same time that a heavy book flew out of his hands hitting the blond in the face in full.

"Why do I keep teaching these brats?" Baki thought as he left the classroom, leaving the class in charge of President Matsuri after all that was her duty, since he ended the class for the day, the brats were no longer his responsibility.

After Baki left, and Naruto calmed down, peace returned to the classroom and little by little the students retired to their homes to rest after a long day or went out in search of their friends to enjoy the beginning of the holidays, for Naruto and Gaara it was the second option

"I really do not know what you see in Matsuri, Gaara" Naruto said to his friend as the boy rubbed his forehead, a small memory from the class president "She is a gorilla!" Explained Naruto imitating the girl in particular as if she were a primate

Naruto and Gaara walked side by side as they climbed the stairs of the school building in the direction of the upper grade classrooms in search of Kankuro and Temari, Gaara's brother and sister

"Matsuri is no gorilla, Naruto" refuted Gaara calmly, already accustomed to the strange relationship of abuse / friendship that the class president and his friend had "besides you have nothing to reproach me for my likes when you like my sister"

Naruto stopped short while his cheeks blushed "I do not know what you're talking about" Naruto said entangled with his words, resuming his walk "I do not like your sister, not at all" the blond explained to Gaara without any success since the wicked smile on the redhead told him everything

"Sure" Gaara said shaking his hand dismissing the subject, or so Naruto thought until Gaara opened his mouth again "then you would not mind if I told Temari all the times I caught you eating her with yours eyes when she was in Swimming class" Naruto's eyes widened "or that time I found you in her room"

Naruto stopped short while his cheeks blushed "I do not know what you're talking about" Naruto said entangled with his words, resuming his walk "I do not like your sister, not at all" the blond explained to Gaara without any success since the wicked smile on the redhead told him everything

"Sure," Gaara said shaking his hand dismissing the subject, or so Naruto thought until Gaara opened his mouth again "then I would not mind if I told Temari all the times I caught you eating her with her eyes when she was in Swimming class "Naruto's eyes widened" or that time I found you in his room "

Naruto stopped again, his jaw dropped on the floor of the third year's corridor. "You would not dare!"

Gaara raised an eyebrow, keeping his face immutable. "Do you want to bet?"

"You cannot" refuted Naruto "it was an accident, I swear it" assured the blond trying to convince his friend

"Sure" a smile settled on Gaara's lips "just like her panties on your hand, they were an accident…too"

Now Naruto had been speechless but for his good luck, or maybe it was bad, a female voice interrupted them

"Who had what?" asked the unmistakable voice of Temari No Sabaku, Gaara's older sister and the head of the No Sabaku trio. Temari had left her classroom and immediately noticed both of them who were detained in the middle of the hall gathering the attention of everyone who passed "what are you guys talking about?" Temari asked again, curious about the conversation between the two for the little she had managed to hear it sounded spicy. She wore the standard school uniform only that she had added a blue sweater to her waist and wore her hair in four pigtails

Naruto taking advantage of the temporary neglect of Gaara, thanks to the interruption of Temari, replied "Nothing we were not talking about anything important" and without warning, crossed his arm on the shoulders of Gaara attracting the redhead to his body "Right, Gaara, we were not talking about anything?" If you could read what Naruto's eyes said, it would clearly read _'Do not say anything'_

Gaara looked at the blonde with a face that Naruto could swear said _'You owe me one'_ and replied to the girl "as Naruto says, Temari, We were not talking about anything interesting"

"I see" said the curious girl passing her eyes between the nervous Naruto and the irritated Gaara, she knew that they were hiding something but it was not the time to press for the truth leaving the matter for another moment she said "whatever" attributing the strange behaving of both to Naruto's antics "What are you doing here? Have you seen Kankuro?" Temari asked noticing the absence of her other brother among the boys

"No" Gaara answered the second question

"We came to look for you first Temari" Naruto added smiling

"Ahh" said Temari grabbing the cheek of the blond in a loving way "My little Kohai was worried about his senpai" and without saying more she brought the head of the blond towards her bust burying him in it as she used to do when she wanted to reward him

"Hee hee hee" was the response of a blushing Naruto enjoying the divine contact

We already lost a lot of time" interrupted Gaara having had enough of the exchange between them "Let's look for Kankuro and then let's go home" informed Gaara beginning to walk again without waiting for an answer from the others

"Spoilsport" Temari whispered, ending the contact with the blonde and following his brother. Finally, they were followed by a blushing Naruto who saved this memory for later.

Luckily Kankuro was still in his classroom, finishing picking up his belongings in his briefcase and with nothing more to do in the school ground the group left the campus after recovering Kankuro to go to their homes.

"Holidays, vacations" was the little song that Naruto hummed, which had taken the lead of the group walking happily through the streets of the city with both hands behind the nape of the neck and his bag hanging on his back

"Shut up, Blondie," complained Kankuro, having grown weary of the blonde's tone of voice, which everyone could assure would never become a singer.

"What you heard blond, S-H-U-T U-P" Kankuro replied, spelling the order "No one has ever told you that your squeaky voice is annoying

A small giggle escapes Temari while Gaara just smiled, apparently both agreed with the words of Kankuro

"At least I do not play with dolls" Naruto returned the insult boasting of his private knowledge

"They are Puppets, not Dolls!" Kankuro shouted trying to correct the blonde's mistake, but it was too late the damage was already done

"easy Kankuro, your sister supports your tastes, if you like to play with dolls its okay, is something I can understand" said Temari having approached the black haired boy placing her hand on his head "I also accept that you borrow my makeup without my permission" Temari informed the group, causing all emotion to drain from the face of Kankuro

"Did you know?" He asked, terrified

Temari just nodded giving him a couple of pat on the head

"It was war paint" he tried to excuse himself, but it was useless, Naruto and Gaara were dead with laughter

After a while laughing the group became calm again taking advantage of the silence Naruto looked at Kankuro and said "Kankuro, you play with dolls and wear makeup, if I did not know you better I would say that you swing for the other side"

"Fuck you blonde" Kankuro replied avoiding Naruto's eyes, he had lost the battle

For those who did not know Kankuro maybe they would think that the boy was Homosexual but his family and Naruto knew very well that the boy wanted to be a professional puppeteer, so it was not unusual to find him playing with his puppets in his room while talking in strange voices but that did not mean he was not target for the jokes and teasing of the group, which he always got because of his hobby

When Naruto saw that Kankuro had received his due, he looked up to the sky returning to his previous position, the sky was clear showing its beautiful crystalline blue color. A couple of small clouds adorned the horizon giving a feeling of peace and tranquility, despite the infernal heat of summer that afternoon had been fresh. Sunagakure was the city where he and the No Sabaku family lived, Sunagakure or Suna in short, was the former capital of the wind county but spite of its old status as the capital, it was not the largest or the most developed city in the country. On the contrary, Suna as a city was still rooted in its roots, clinging to the past and its traditions, which is why many of the buildings still had that traditional style, it is not bad or anything of the kind but it did caused the modern to have difficulty to settle, being a city founded in the middle of a desert, all the resources were scarce and most of all imported into the city, which was more a city of clerks, since it was difficult to grow something in the desert and there was no mineral resources or fuel to exploit for which it was difficult to develop the industry, so the city had been developed as a city of Offices, the largest companies in the world had offices in the center of the city, the only strong point of Suna was its proximity to Konoha, the most modern and largest city of all the elemental nations, located in the country of fire, thanks to this proximity Suna worked as a warehouse for trade, since many of the products that left the city or that entered Konoha passed through Suna that was the main source of income to the city, in short Suna was a city that lived rooted in its past which was governed by the big companies and run by the merchants, it was not a bad city, on the contrary it was one of the safest cities in the country but that did not mean that it was a city with future, most of the young people in suna at the end of high school only had two options or you ended up as a clerk or working for some commercial chain and if Naruto was sincere none of those two options called his attention

"What the hell am I thinking" Naruto said shaking his head, that was something for later, he was just beginning high school he still had time to think about the future or whatever, at this moment his biggest concern should be that it was the beginning of the summer vacations and they had no plan for the day and as if a light bulb went on in his head he remembered

"Right!" Naruto said stopping completely, causing confusion in his companions who also stopped to watch the blonde

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked Gaara

"At last you realized you're an idiot" Kankuro let go without forgetting the mockery of moments ago

"Nothing like that" he replied putting his hand in the pocket of his uniform jacket in search of an envelope that his godfather had given him that morning, remembering the order that came with it "Here it is" from the jacket a small brown paper envelope appered, the group opened their eyes immediately knowing what it was since they had seen those envelopes before

"Jiraiya told me this morning not to come back until late" opening the envelope Naruto revealed a small stack of bills "and gave me this" When Jiraya his godfather wanted to have some alone time with one of his lady friends, he always gave him extra money to be entertained on the street, since he needed the apartment for him and his entertainment, those who knew Jiraya knew that the old man was a pervert who covered his perversity with the excuse that it was something necessary for his investigation and that he needed the inspiration to write his books, well you see, jiraiya was a writer of novels for adults which in Naruto's opinion were bad, and this was reflected in the sales, but the books of jiraiya covered a niche of society and despite being bad helped to pay for the living expenses and the needs of both, Naruto accepted the bribes of his godfather because without the novels, it is more likely that both of them would end up living in the street "so you know boys, it's summer, we have money and we're young, what do you want to do? "Naruto asked his friends

"I want to go to the arcade" said Gaara sounding hopeful

"Karaoke" Temari intervened raising both hands looking at the blond with star in her eyes

"Let's get drunk man" Kankuro offered knowing that tomorrow was a free "the old man in the store is a friend of mine"

Naruto took his hand to his chin taking a thoughtful pose, all options were good, but the most important thing for Naruto was always his friends, it was still early to get drunk and the karaokes were still closed "I have an idea" Naruto said smiling while a light bulb went off in his head "it's still early, we're young and we have money"

Kankuro, Gaara and Temari looked at him expectantly

"So, first we go to the arcade, then Karaoke and end the night in the park near the apartments getting drunk, what do you say?"

"What are we waiting for? Let's rock" Kankuro shouted, Temari smiled and Gaara nodded.

* * *

It was already night and the moon illuminated the dark sky. The group of teenagers were in the park that was a few blocks from the apartment complex where they lived, playing basketball and drinking alcohol, after an afternoon in the arcade, where Naruto had beat Kankuro, after that Naruto lost to Temari, being humiliated by her, which then fell to Gaara, the group went to karaoke in this the clear winner was Temari which reached all the songs ending with a percentage of more than 95% far from the 55% of Naruto, which was victimized by the brothers' taunts for his poorly tuned voice, and to finish the night Kankuro had taken them with his friend, the old owner of the vanity store across the street, who sold them a couple of bottles of alcohol under the table, but when they started drinking a group of guys from the apartments had come to the park to play basketball which for their bad luck they knew them all and to avoid being betrayed they had including the boys in the crime inviting them to drink with them, accepting the invitation the group of 4 grew to one of 14, and these invited Gaara, Kankuro, Temari and Naruto to play with them in gratitude for the alochol, thank god Naruto had bought several bottles.

"Ufff" Naruto said dropping on the park bench a few meters from the court where until recently he had been playing basketball, Gaara and Kankuro were still playing with the rest of the boys, but Naruto seeing Temari's bored and lost decided to make her a little company. Passing his hand across his forehead he wiped a couple of drops of sweat that had accumulated but before he could speak, Temari took the lead

"You look tired, Naruto" said Temari's voice, she had been watching the boys' game from the bench where the bottles were, Temari had played the first round but she had got bored quickly, preferring to rest

Naruto shook his head while saying "Not at all"

"Ha, do not act thought, blond" Temari refuted taking a drink from the glass in her hands, clearly this was full of the alcohol they had bought

"says the other blond" Naruto laughed, posing his gaze on the girl, the sweater that had been tied to her waist, now covered her body, certainly Suna was a hot city but the nights were cold, but there was something more that attracted his gaze to the girl, maybe it was her flushed cheeks thanks to the alcohol or her glazed look or the great cleavage that he could see thanks to a pair of loose buttons on her shirt, he could swear he had seen the top of the cup of the bra of the girl, Naruto quickly looked away from the girl's bust, as if this were sinful

But it was too late, Temari had caught him with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Oh, did you see anything good?" Temari asked, noticing Naruto's look, probably because of the alcohol in her veins, but she felt more daring than normal

"No" Naruto refuted quickly, trying to deny something he could not

Deciding to press harder, Temari approached the blonde who was next to her, taking him by his arm, which she buried in her chest making sure that Naruto could not escape and that he could feel everything. "Do not lie to me my little Kohai, your senpai catch you on the spot" whispered Temari causing Naruto to begin to sweat as he became a nervous wreck, after all Temari was a pretty attractive girl with beautiful turquoise eyes and sandy blond hair, with a pretty developed body nothing out of the ordinary but it looked sexy on her with her athletic look, certainly Naruto had never masturbated thinking about her, of course not, much less he had a slight crush on the girl

Knowing there was no way to escape Naruto nodded closing his eyes waiting for the punishment for having seen more than he should, but this never came

"Hey Naruto, did you like what you saw?" Asked Temari, pressing her bust on the blonde's arm, which could feel the heat emanating from her.

Naruto opened his eyes wide and could not believe what he had hated. Did temari…?

"If you answer well, I may let you see more," she whispered into his ear, taking a finger to her shirt, pulling it down a little revealing part of her flowery bra, Naruto's face turned red as a tomato and unable to pronounce words just look in the direction of the hand of the girl

But before he could give his answer Temari released his arm, moving away from him while a joking laugh escaped her lips bathing the summer night "You should had seen your face Naruto, it's too easy to tease you" were the words of Temari between laughter who was holding her stomach trying to control the laughter

On the other hand Naruto seemed to understand the situation in which he had fallen and returning the color tone to his face he said "It is not funny, Temari, it is not" but despite his words the boy's heart was still accelerated

"Ha ha ha, it was too funny Naruto" repeated Temari "so stop the tantrum, baby"

Naruto looked at her harshly

"If not, I will not let you see more"

"Ha ha very funny" Naruto said sarcastically "and here I had decided to stop playing to accompany you, because you looked bored, but now I see, you were just waiting for the perfect moment to attack"

"Ahh how sweet my little Kohai was worried about his poor senpai" Temari told him, having calmed down his attack of laughter

"Umm" Naruto said looking away crossing his arms, doing his best to look as childlike as possible

But Temari did not care about the blond's pout and with a sincere smile she said to the boy "Thanks for everything Naruto"

"Eh?" Said the boy confused at the words of gratitude, something he did not expected, returning his gaze to Temari he found that the girl was now staring at the court, following the eyes of Temari he ran into the figures of Gaara and Kankuro which defended the ring of an attack of the rival team, but the look of the girl was on the red-haired boy " _so that's what you meant Temari"_ Naruto thought realizing the meaning behind her words

"You do not have to thank me for anything, Temari" Naruto answered drawing the attention of the girl who looked at him again, noticing his smiling face "Gaara is my best friend, almost like a brother" he assured her knowing very well why she had thanked him.

Despite his friendly attitude and his strange humor the Gaara that interacted with them today, was very different from the Gaara he had known 5 years ago, when he moved into the apartment next door, the red haired boy was a shadow of the one that was currently, in those days Gaara used to be a boy full of rage, lonely and depressed, which separated anyone who approached him, preferring loneliness than the company of his brothers, and it was easy to understand because the No Sabaku family had lost a loved one, two years before an illness had attacked the mother of the three taking her to an early grave, the lost strongly affected the family, his father buried himself in his work as an escape from the pain leaving all the responsibilities of the home to the young Temari, who had also felt the loss of her mother, alone and confused Temari did not know how to help her brother who withdrew after the death of his mother, all were lost, although Kankuro did not show it he also suffered strongly at the loss of his mother having seized the puppet Hobby as a way to recover his mother by creating puppets in the likeness of the woman, it was thanks to the help of his mother's brother that the family managed to stay afloat , but hardly.

It was during this dark time that Naruto had met No Sabaku Family, having moved from Konoha to Suna with his godfather to the apartment next door where they now lived, and despite his stupid attitude and his tireless encouragement which were night and day in contrast to Gaara's dark attitude, both boys became friends, because both shared something in common, the loss of their mothers, because Naruto had lost both parents three years before moving to Suna, and it was thanks to the friendship and the presence of Naruto in the family that Gaara managed to overcome his depression and his bad attitude, also the blond had helped Temari which could barely do with all the responsibilities, that's why the three of them considered the blond as one of the family.

"Anyway, Naruto, thanks for everything you've done for my brothers and for me," Temari told him sincerely with her eyes on the court.

"Ne, ne temari you're going to make me embarrassed again" Naruto said scratching his cheeks embarrassed by the sincere words of the girl

Temari laughed lightly at the words of the blond

Leaving the embarrassment for another moment the tone in the blond's eyes became more serious placing them in the turquoise eyes of Temari "but I really should be asking, are you okay, Temari?" Naruto let go of the joking tone of his voice, in these last few days he had noticed that Temari had looked more tired than normal and if he was sincere, sad

"Ahh worried about your poor senpai" said Temari in a funny tone

"Hey, I'm being serious here, okay" Naruto refuted giving the girl to understand that he was really worried about her "These days you've been sad" added Nartuo "And you worry me, that's why I ask you if you're okay"

A sad smile settled on the lips of Temari, the girl taking advantage of the closeness closed the space between them taking the spot next to the him and before he could comment on it Temari placed her head on Naruto's shoulder

On the other hand Naruto could feel all the closeness of Temari, her aroma was coming through his nose intoxicating his senses, she smelled of sand, sweat and tulips, it was not unpleasant at all, on the contrary, the sweet smell attracted him like a bee to the honey, without being able to avoid it, his body began to feel warm while his pulse began to accelerate, the memory of moments ago was still fresh in his mind, even more so when this time he could feel the warmth that emanated from Temari's body and her feminine essence. What could you expect from a 15-year-old virgin boy who had never kissed a girl? Without being able to control it, his cheeks blushed like a traffic light

"And what would you do if I said that I'm sad?" Temari asked Naruto watching the boy's cheeks take on a dark tint

"I ... I" Naruto babbled trying to regain the reins of his body "I would do anything to keep you from being sad" Naruto managed to say with difficulty trying to hide Naruto jr, who wanted to wake up to see what was happening.

"Ahh how cute" Temari said in a low voice "You're a good boy Naruto, never change"

Naruto just nodded blushing once more at the words of Temari

"But I'm curious" said Temari innocently resting her weight on Naruto's body which was clearly uncomfortable "what were you and Gaara talking about, early in the corridor" the face of Temari had taken a slight reddish tone thanks to the effect of alcohol

"I do not know what you're talking about" Naruto said feigning dementia

"Oh I think you do" a catlike smile settled on Temari "I think I heard someone was with my panties in their hand"

"Did you hear that?" Naruto asked incredulously as a sense of terror ran down his spine.

"So you admit the guilt" Temari looked at Naruto "so you're the one to blame that I'm missing my favorite pair of panties"

Naruto swallowed hard

"Please do not kill me Temari, I swear it was an accident!" Naruto said quickly trying to separate him from the girl to kneel to ask for her forgiveness but she did not allow him to move a single inch.

Temari smiled sweetly "Oh calm you, I will not kill you, I understand that you are a boy at that age," she assured him, a sigh of relief escaped the blond "But in return you must do something for me"

"Whatever is temari, whatever you ask me, I will do it"

Why did a chill run through his body when he noticed the look in Temari ?, she had the look of the cat that caught the canary

"Whatever, you saiy" repeated Temari, placing a finger on her lips, "then I want you to kiss me here and now," she assured him, finding her request.

a couple of seconds passed in silence before Naruto replied in disbelief

"Huh?" Were Naruto's incredulous words, perhaps he heard wrong, did Temari really want him to kiss her? Was he dreaming? Because it certainly feel like a dream, who would had say that the girl he liked would be asking him for a kiss, how many times he had dreamed of this moment

Saying that Naruto liked Temari would be an underestimation of his feelings, since after all you do not spend every day in the company of a beautiful girl who does not share blood and you do not develop feelings for her, even more so as she usually enjoys your company, therefore it was not unusual for him to have dreams raised in tones featuring temari, even more so when Naruto was in puberty, where hormones tend to dictate body parts

"Did not you hear?" Asked Temari

Naruto nodded "It's not funny temari, stop joking"

"I'm not joking, or is it so disgusting to kiss me?" This time Temari's voice dropped a couple of decibels while looking at the floor

"Not of course noo, it is quite the opposite, I would be delighted to kiss you" Naruto hastened to say, without noticing what he said

"Really?" a huge beautiful smile adorned Temari lips

A huge blush settled on Naruto, he had not wanted to sound so desperate

"Then what are you waiting? Kiss me" Temari looked expectantly at the blonde, who was bathed in a wave of nervousness

"It's just, ... I've never kissed a girl" he revealed embarrassingly, looking away from the girl, in case she made fun of his lack of experience

But Temari seemed to relax

"I'm glad" she said "I have not kissed anyone either" whispered Temari embarrassed "This would be our first kiss what do you say?"

"I like the idea" Naruto said feeling his pulse go out through the roofs while his heart went into sixth gear, a little more and he would swear it would fly out of his chest, and without saying more he slowly began to close the distance between their faces, giving an opportunity to temari to move away if she did not want to continue with this, but the girl just closed her eyes waiting for the contact

And as if time stopped the lips of both teenagers came into contact in a chaste kiss, an electric current ran through the body of the blond bristling the hairs of the skin at such a pleasant sensation, Naruto could feel the warmth of Temari's lips and the taste of mild alcohol that they gave off, if it was sincere, it was not as great as he had expected, but he could not deny that it felt good, more than good it felt fantastic.

"Wow" whispered Naruto when the kiss was over, it had only been 10 seconds but the blonde felt that it lasted an eternity

"What was it?" Asked Temari as they parted with a catlike smile, her eyes shone like a beacon

"Incredible" Naruto said who still could not believe what just happened, if this was a dream he did not want to wake up

"Do you want to try again?" Temari asked timidly with a reddish tint on her cheeks

Naruto nodded like a fool, the fuses in his head had stopped working when the girl offered him another round while his heart danced with joy. Slowly their lips came into contact again, this time with less nervousness and fearfulness, feeling more daring Naruto placed his arms behind the girl bringing her towards him to drink her warmth, but to the bad luck of the two, they were not alone

"Kankuro, Naruto is eating your sister out!" Shouted one of the boys, stopping the match dry

Kankuro incredulous turned to see the bench where he knew his sister was to corroborate that nothing was happening, but as the boy had said, Naruto was in fact passionately kissing his sister Temari

"!N-A-R-U-T-O?!" was kankuro scream through air causing Naruto and Temari to separate from each other as if their bodies burned

"Fuck" thought Naruto opening his eyes wide, Temari on her part blushed furiously, certainly the both of them had forgotten that they were not alone "Shit!" Naruto whispered alarmed looking at the angry Kankuro who was approaching them slowly

"What are you doing with my sister!? You pervert blond" Kankuro shouted again, standing a few steps away while clenching his fists with force

"What do I do?" Naruto asked looking at Temari

"You should run," she told him

"I should run," Naruto repeated, nodding, and as if the devil were chasing him, he ran away from the group while being chased by an irate Kankuro.

That's why my youngsters that...

Rascal should not dream of Temari-senpai

* * *

"Ouch," Naruto said sobbing as he walked with Gaara in the direction of the apartments "You'll pay Kankuro" Naruto whispered loud enough for the boy behind him to hear him

"Ha, you deserve it blond, for being too smart with Temari" refuted Kankuro looking at him harshly, a fist hit Kankuro's head taking advantage of his carelessness

"Idiot" said Temari the owner of the fist in the head of kankuro "It was not necessary, I was the one who asked Naruto to kiss me" she informed the group. Gaara raised his eyebrow, Kankuro looked incredulous and Naruto blushed remembering the event "besides it's just a kiss, it's not big deal, unlike you Kankuro, I do not want my first kiss to be with a puppet" Kankuro felt that he was being tossed by a truck

"You promised not to tell anyone!" Kankuro beg tearfully

Temari just ignored him while saying "That happens to you for being an idiot"

 _"Just a kiss, it's not big deal"_ Naruto repeated in his head as he lowered his eyes feeling the unimportant tone of Temari, until then he had not considered why the girl had wanted to kiss him but apparently it was just a whim of the moment, a pain spread in his chest as his illusions that had been flying in the stratosphere since the kiss plummeted into the subsoil.

Wait," said Gaara's calm voice interrupting the show of Naruto, Kankuro and Temari causing the three to shut up and stop. Gaara until now had kept quiet and away from the conflict, knowing very well that the blond was attracted to his sister and if both ended together he would be the first to bless them as it would mean that Naruto would be part of the family in an official way. he had not wanted to give his opinion unless he wanted to Kankuro angry, but what caught his attention at the moment was the three identical vehicles parked at the entrance of the building where they lived, it was three black sedans of last model, the class of car that the rich and lucky used to carry, not the salaried working class that lived in these areas "There is something strange"

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked looking at his friend, but Kankuro interrupted before he could explain.

"Wow, those are Audis last model, dude. Do you know what each one is worth?"

All denied at the same time

"Not even working all our lives we would reach to buy one," Kankuro informed, implying to the group that the vehicles parked at the entrance were expensive, very expensive.

"What are they doing here?" Asked a curious Temari

"As if I knew," Kankuro whispered

"No idea" added Gaara

"Any drug dealer who lives in the building?" Naruto asked, knowing that there was no way to have so much money legally and live in that building

Everyone looked at each other with no idea

Naruto shook his head knowing that standing there would not do anything good, even worse it could get the attention of the owner of those cars which could be dangerous, also he was tired, frustrated, with blue balls and intoxicated by alcohol a very bad cocktail for a teenager

"Anyway, it's already late and I'm getting tired" Naruto said to the group walking towards the entrance of the apartments "besides your father should be here by now, I just hope that Jiraiya has finished with his 'business' I do not want to find him in full action" Naruto added whispering the last part to him as it was not necessary for them to hear her

The Sabaku brothers looked at each other and nodded knowing that the blonde was right and following his example they went out to the entrance. As they entered the building they noticed the figure of a gray-haired man who defied gravity with his air he was standing beside the vehicles, wearing a black suit and tie and a simple white shirt, but the strangest part was the mask that covered the lower half of his face, the group recognized that it was some kind of guard but decided not to approach him since the man had a frightening air despite the cheerful look and the cordial greeting that he had gave then when he noticed them. They quickly entered the building going into the elevator as soon as possible without returning the greeting to the gray-haired stranger and before they knew it they had reached the door of their respective apartments

"see you tomorrow Naruto" Temari said goodbye opening the door of No Sabaku apartment, which should be noted was next to where Naruto lived

Kankuro looked at him harshly making a gesture with his fingers which Naruto could understand how I do not want to see you again near my sister

Gaara looked at him, nodded and entered the apartment

"Until tomorrow, guys," Naruto said goodbye, taking advantage of the moment to annoy Kankuro a little. "Have a sweet dream, Temari, if you need something, do not hesitate to call me" Naruto said to the girl with a wink, but his eyesight was put in Kankuro which was angry at the references Naruto was putting, but before he could voice his opinion the door of the apartment of the Sabaku was closed at once. Naruto laughed at his own joke and with nothing more to do in the solitude of the hallway he open the door of his apartment

"Jiraiya, I am home!" The blonde shouted, entering the apartment without caring about the minimum that it was almost midnight. "Did you finish doing your business?" Naruto asked curiously, closing the door of the apartment, taking off his shoes and walking in the direction of The kitchen where the light was on, praying not to meet the old man naked in the act he entered the kitchen

As he had expected Jiraiya was in here sitting in one of the two chairs that had the small table where they ate, thank God he was fully dressed while enjoying a cup of tea, but to his surprise the old man was not alone, in front of him, occupying the other chair was a woman with a cup of tea in front of her, she had porcelain skin, blond hair below her shoulders in two loose pigtails and pastel brown eyes which shone with elegance and power, she was wearing a Olive green business suit together with a tight beige skirt a combination that made her beauty stand out but gave her an untouchable air, certainly the woman in front of her godfather was not one of her usual cheap prostitutes that he used to call, goods how he hated that words prostitute, but something in the background of his mind whispered that he had seen this woman before. Maybe he had arrived too early or his godfather had already finished and was chatting with the beautiful woman, he too would try to talk to her if he had the chance, maybe her godfather made a hit with her books and the woman in the kitchen was one of those famous high-level escort that Kankuro talked about so much, but those, were they not very expensive? and only rubbed shoulders with the best of society?

"Finally you came, brat" said Jiraiya interrupting Naruto's thoughts "Where were you?" Jiraiya asked narrowing his eyes while sniffing the air, noting the unmistakable smell of alcohol radiating from the blonde

"Here and there, after all you gave me the money and you told me not to show up early" Naruto replied in a vague way scratching the back of his neck, knowing that Jiraiya had caught the smell of alcohol, that's why he had implied that it had been Jiraiya fault since he had financed the drink "If you still have not finished I'm going to my room, call me if you need something" Naruto said feeling nervous in the presence of the unknown woman who had yet spoken a single word, and not even flinched with his entrance to the kitchen the only recognition that he had received was the look she gave him when he entered, but now she was simply sitting with her eyes closed enjoying the tea.

"None of that kid" Jiraiya shook his head, forbidding him to leave "we need to talk"

Now?" Naruto signaled with his eyes pointing at the woman, Jiraiya nodded, apparently the talk was due to the presence of the woman

"Yes, now," remarked Jiraiya, the woman was still silent

" _What happened?"_ Naruto thought as he sat down on a stool in the kitchen _"Have I done anything?"_ he try to remember his most resentful pranks, but none of them had been discovered or they did not have enough evidence to accuse him. " _Could it be from school? I do not think so, I passed my exams and I had never seen this beauty in school or in the building, if I had I would remember her"_ He was not responsible for the presence of the woman at the table, therefore the other person that could have caused her to be here was his godfather Jiraiya and knowing his bad reputation as a womanizer, it would not be strange that the luck of his godfather has finally backfired.

Misinterpreting the situation Naruto was the first to break the ice "Sorry lady, if my godfather did, or caused something that had could harm you " Naruto apologized sincerely bowing his head in distress "I have tried to teach what I could to the old man but his womanizer tendencies is something that I have not been able to correct, if He insult or insinuate you in any way I apologize on his behalf " a small mark appeared on the woman's forehead "And if he knock you up without your consent I will make sure that he will do everything possible and he will take responsibility for his actions and assume the consequences "finished saying the blonde while all emotion was drained from the face of the Jiraiya and the mark on the woman's forehead fattened

"ASSHOLE!" Shouted the man hitting his fist on the head of the blond, burying Naruto face on the table "Do not devise such stupid reason or assume anything without information" Jiraiya scold in disbelief of what the blonde had said, Where had he gone wrong with the blonde? Was he such a bad influence on the boy?

Recovering Naruto intervened "Hey, what do you want me to think?" Naruto raised both eyebrows "A strange woman I've never seen before is sitting at the kitchen table without saying a word, with an angry look and a face of few friends, and knowing you Jiraiya is the best I can think of"

"That's it I'm going to kill you ungrateful little shit" shouted Jiraiya jumping on the blonde

Evading the attack Naruto said "Unless you have married secretly with het and you are going to give me the news" one, two punches "or it is your wife that you have not seen in years, or some crazy shit" Naruto let go, dodging his godfather

The mark on the forehead of the woman was still growing "I think that's enough for you two" spoke the woman for the first time with afirm tone of voice, causing the two to stop in full fight "Jiraiya return to your seat, we have already lost more time than necessary "the woman ordered posing her hard brown eyes on his godfather who seemed to remember that she was here and in charge, and as a good puppy he returned to his post

 _"Wow, I'm going to have to ask her to tell me how she did it"_ thought Naruto amazed at the woman since it was the first time he saw his godfather obeying another

"And no kid, my reason for being here is not any of the previous ones that you mentioned, my relationship with Mr. Jiraiya here at most, is one of acquaintances" the look on his godfather saddened when he heard her words, apparently Jiraiya considered the woman more than a acquaintance

"Cold, she is cold" was the first thing that came to Naruto mind when he saw the cold and calculating eyes of the woman "I see, I apologize for my mistake" Naruto said realizing that this was not an ordinary woman, the aura of elegance and power that she gave off give it to understand, without more he returned to his seat in the stool "If it is nothing of the previous one, then will pardon me if I asks this, but what are you doing here? Miss ... "he drag the last word to let her know that he did not know her or her name

"Tsunade" the woman replied "My name is Tsunade" she confirmed repeating her name, Naruto nodded.

"Tsunade" he repeated under his breath feeling that he had heard that name before, but could not get his finger on the point, where? "Excuse me Miss Tsunade but your name sounds familiar to me, have we met before?"

Jiraya's jaw dropped to the ground "You're kidding, right, boy? Everyone knows her"

Naruto denied, obviously he did not

Jiraiya apparently was about to correct his wrongdoing "Tsunade ... Tsunade Senju" said Jiraiya telling him he full name of the woman, Naruto was just as ignorant "Senju as Senju Industries" just as he finished saying those words Naruto's eyes widened

"Holy Shit!" Naruto said rising from his seat in a jump, looking incredulous at the woman at the table, who was just as calm as before, with reason he felt that he had seen the woman before, it was not that they had met before but it was that the same woman appeared on TV, she is the richest woman in all elemental nations with the most coveted fortune and company of all "Bullshit, You are the Millionaire old hag!?" Naruto pointed his finger to the woman in disbelief, why would someone with so much money be here in the kitchen of their apartment

The mark on the woman's forehead seemed to explode with those words, apparently the insult of the blonde was the straw that broke the glass "! I AM NOT AN OLD HAG!" She cried as her fists hit the table hard causing the blonde to shrink like a child

"Sorry," whispered Naruto, frightened, knowing that if she wanted, the woman in front of him could make him disappear and no one would find out.

The woman cleared her throat while her cheeks blushed, such a shameful performance was not up to someone in her position "taking up your question" she said forgetting her scene moments ago as if it were a distant past, Jiraiya and Naruto looked at each other and shrugged "My affair in your beautiful and cozy apart ...

"Sure, beautiful and cozy" thought Naruto and Jiraiya at the same time knowing that this apartment had as much 'beautiful and cozy' as Jiraiya had of a saint, nothing.

"It's something totally different from what you might think, you see ..." Naruto raised a curious eyebrow beginning to ramble, What could this this woman want with them?, His godfather was a third rate smut writer, which barely make enough to pay for the expenses if living, that why he had a part-time job, and on the other hand he was just a teenage student who spent half the day horny, thinking about girls in miniskirt – read this as Temari in miniskirt - with average intelligence, for one thing he was not stupid as many assumed him to be it was just that classes bored him, in a few words he is ordinary teenager therefore nothing outstanding to deserve the visit of someone as important as she, Naruto Jr sure was an extraordinary example of the male gender who could cause envy in anyone and desire in the female population and he felt very proud of it, but he had never used it, so none had seen it to spread the word of the existence of his unequaled member, therefore…

"You borrowed money for them and you never paid for it, and now she is going to make us both disappear because of you," whispered Naruto to his godfather who flatly denied the accusations. Who the blond thought he was?

"... therefore I see myself in the situation where I am obliged to ask for your help Namikaze Naruto" the woman finished saying, taking the blond out of his thoughts which had not heard anything of the explanation

"Eh?" Said Naruto lost

"You were not paying attention to me, right?"

Naruto could only smile nervously, the mark on the woman's forehead appeared once again

"Could you repeat the explanation again?" Naruto asked "like…from the beginning sound good"

A weary sigh escaped Tsunade's lips without energy to repeat the long explanation that she had been crafted which the boy could understand "I will go straight to the point Naruto"

Naruto nodded, the idea seemed perfect

"What was your mother's last name?" Asked Tsunade

"Uzumaki-Namikaze" Naruto replied confidently, knowing the information by heart

"As a maiden?" Asked the woman again

Naruto tilted his head lost, that he did not remember, no, rather his mother had never told him

"Your mother's maiden name was Kushina Uzumaki-Senju" revealed the woman causing surprise in the blonde who opened his eyes wide as he felt the air leaving his lungs "Kushina was a member of my family, specifically, she was my daughter " this boom was something he did not expect it nor saw coming

"What?!" Naruto said incredulously turning to see Jiraiya to corroborate what the woman was saying was true. Jiraiya nodded, apparently it was true "If that's true then ..."

"Yes, I am your maternal grandmother Naruto" she explained calmly, this woman was her grandmother, a grandmother he had never met or heard about in his life "also as you surrly has heard in the news my younger brother Nawaki and his son, the former president and future heir of the Senju fortune, died a couple of years ago leaving the control of the company and its fortune in my hands"

Naruto felt that there was information missing but kept his mouth shut about it

"And all that I assume has to mean anything to me?" he said the somewhat hostile, remembering something that his mother had told him years ago when he was still a child, he could still remember as if he were yesterday, his mother in tears while being comforted by his father while she was telling him clearly _'Never, never in your life I will trust those people again_ ', the hatred in his mother's voice was palpable while referring to her family

"for you it means everything" Tsunade said "for now I am the new president of the company and heir of the family fortune" she began to explain "but after me there is no one else, I am the last Senju in all the elemental nations. Senju industries has always been a family business passed down from generation to generation to the eldest son. I resigned my position as president to my brother Nawaki for personal and family reasons that is why many see my return to the presidency with a bad eye, as it was a position I rejected when it was my time that's why they believe that I will be a bad leader for the organization, but that's where you come in, as the son of my daughter you do not share the family name, but being my grandson in your veins runs Senju blood, do you see where I am going?"

A tense silence settled between them, Naruto nodded, understanding more or less what the woman who had never seen before wanted out of him

"I sound too good to be true, Jiraiya, are you sure this is not some kind of joke program? And when I leave the kitchen there will be a camera man waiting for me to tell me you fell"

No kid, I'm sure" replied Jiraiya "everything Tsunade has said is true"

"Then the true question would be, why?"

Tsunade nodded, the boy wanted an explanation "Despite my youth" _'we are the same age_ ' whispered Jiraiya "My peak moment passed a long time ago, and if I wanted to conceive it would be impossible and fruitless"

"Adoption?" Suggested Naruto

"Reckless" she said calmly "Senju industries, has the name Senju because of my family and for generations my family has created the empire that our company is today and I will not accept anyone in the presidency unless he or she have Senju blood, my ancestors would torment me if I give the fortune of the family to someone not related to us, if I do not succeed in getting an heir the board of investor and the directive will tear apart my family's legacy by selling it out like an animal in a slaughterhouse when I die "the poison in the voice of Tsunade was palpable

Apparently there was more to it

"But what is the hurry, you still has a lot to live, surely you will find someone else who has the surname or Senju blood" Naruto assure her trying to downplay what he was thinking

"No, how I wish they were more time like you say, but believe me I've searched everywhere, there's no more Senju" she informed "and worse yet, I'm dying"

Jiraiya and Naruto looked surprised at the woman who looked like the model of health, nothing indicated that she was dying

"I know, I do not look like someone who is going to die" she said closing her eyes taking a drink of tea, which had cooled "But the disease that affects me is degenerative, little by little I will lose my strength until it I am nothing more than a fret that cannot even get out of bed, that's why I ask your help Naruto, you're the last living member of my family, the last one that can take the surname Senju, that's why I propose that you take the surname and become my heir, Senju companies and the family's fortune will be all yours, is not it a bad deal y dare to say?, you would become the richest, most powerful and influential man of the elemental nations just by changing surnames "the card were in the table, and Tsunade had shown his intentions

Naruto's mind was running a million per hour, it was not a bad deal, not bad at all, fortunes and riches just by changing his surname, many would do anything for something like that, but then, he loved his father and everything he represented, that mas was his idol he often joked that when he grow up he would be just like his father that's why it felt like he would be betraying his old man by changing his surname also he cannot get the picture of his mother crying in the solitude of her room out of his head, the same mother who he had never seen crying, the same woman who always smiled at him like everything was fine

"I smell a but, among all this" Naruto informed feeling that all this was very good to be true

Tsunade nodded "Certainly there will be conditions in our deal, after all I need certain guarantees, and we are not talking about a small thing"

"What would they be?"

"If you came to accept, you would move to Konoha with me immediately, to train and prepare you to take the president at the age of 19, one year after you reach the age limit"

Understandably, if he was going to become the president of one of the largest companies in the world, he could not be more ill prepared, moreover, he needed to know the reins of the business, but in the same way it was something he could not accept easily, here in Suna, he was happy and He was comfortable, in this city lived his friends Gaara and Kankuro and the girl who he liked ,Temari, they were not rich or lived with luxury, but they never lacked food and lived happily, something that few could say

"That is all?"

"No," said Tsunade, "there is something else"

Naruto looked at her expectantly

"By accepting you must procreate and have an heir before taking the presidency otherwise the fortune and all the aforementioned will be invalidated"

"EH?" Maybe he hear wrong. "Did you hear that, jiraiya?"

"Yes kid, if you want the fortune you must impregnate a girl before 18," he said crudely.

Unbelievable, what was this place, the dark ages?

"What do you say Naruto Namikaze?" Tsunade asked with a serious look and business air "do you accept the deal?"

It was something incredible, too good to be true, but in the same way in front of him was the richest woman in the world offering all her money in exchange of a nonsense, nothing he could not achieve, if he accepted it would be the richest guy in the world, he would have everything he wanted and much more, for that same reason he would have to ...

"I'm sorry miss but I refuse" Naruto said calmly as he got up from the bench

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said confused until the very last moment she had thought that the boy would accept without any problem, according to her conversation with Jiraiya there was nothing in what she proposed that the boy could not like

"You heard me well, lady Tsunade," he said taking a cold air, "I refuse, I do not want your deal, No, negative, rejected" he said in every way so that she could understood that he would not do what she asked.

"Do you understand what I am offering you?" She said incredulously "There is nothing you cannot achieve with the Senju fortune"

"Maybe you are right" he said "but I've never been the ambitious guy" Naruto started walking out of the kitchen "My dream is not to become a millionaire or anything like that, even more, I have my friends here in Suna and the girl that I like just gave me a kiss today so you can understand where that could end, I also like it here, it's quiet and I'm happy, I do not need your money "Naruto's tone was calm

 _"What are you doing, boy?"_ Thought Jiraiya, who believed that his godson would accept what Tsunade had to offer.

"There is also something that my mother taught me and up to this day I have uphold it and it is _'never trust in strangers'_ and for in my perspective Tsunade you are a stranger, since this day I never have nor had a grandmother" the word grandmother was said with venom and resentment, despite the years he still had not forgotten, his mother's cry was enough to make him remember, and that day in the cemetery while they buried his parents he swear on their graves to never forget

" _So that's it, boy"_

"If you do not need me anymore, I'm going to my room, I'm tired and I want to sleep, you know where the exit is, lady Tsunade" Naruto left the kitchen to his room, leaving the two drowned adults who continued to reebot their brains

 **Chapter one**

 **End**


	2. Tsunade Senju

Naruto: The Eroge

Chapter Two

""Tsunade Senju"

"That went well" Jiraiya said after the blonde disappeared from his view, certainly the conversation did not go as he had expected, after all he had believed that the boy would accept the deal, with Tsunade's fortune the kid could do whatever he wanted moreover, he could follow his dream, something that would be difficult with the life they had "Let me talk to the brat, I'll make it right, a couple of blows to the head and he will be like new" Jiraiya informed Tsunade while getting up from the table, the tea had cooled down a while ago and the atmosphere in the kitchen was an uncomfortable one, not a pleasant one to start a new conversation with the woman

"No" Tsunade intervened avoiding him to get up "It's okay, I understand the boy" Jiraiya raised a curious eyebrow lolling in the chair while crossing his arms, was she not here to take the boy?

"Are you sure?" Jiraiya asked the woman. "I can easily convince him," he offered again.

"No thanks, I can understand the boy, it's a lot to digest" commented Tsunade

"So you surrender?"

Tsunade looked at him with a blank face

"What?!" Jiraiya refuted "the kid said it, he does not want anything with you"

"I know" Tsunade confirmed "but the future of my family and Senju industries hangs by a thread, the same tread he has in his hands, and I cannot afford to fail"

The conviction in Tsunade's words was palpable, apparently he had been wrong, the woman was far from giving up "so what are you going to do?"

Tsunade put a finger to her chin thoughtfully, the boy had been different from what she had expected, more open and daring, very different from his father, worse was that his attitude reminded her of her daughter Kushina "Surely, he went to bed thinking about what I just said to him, give him one day to think about my proposal, the next invite him to eat with me, I need to explain in detail what is happening behind the scenes and why I look so desperate to ask for his help, according to what you told me the boy likes to help others and what is happening in Senju industries is not something he can ignore"

"Understood, tomorrow night, I will talk to him"

Tsunade nodded as a doubt arose in her mind "Are you sure that Kushina never told him anything about me? it seemed to me that the boy already knew me from somewhere" her past and her relationship with her only daughter, Kushina, was one of turbulence and fights, her goals were always opposed her daughter and in the end she chose the call of duty opposed to Kushina who chose love

"yes, I'm 99% sure" Jiraiya informed "of what I remember Kushina did not like to talk about you, on the contrary she became a beast when someone mentioned your name so I doubt she talked about you to the boy, you yourself saw his face of surprise when he heard your name, and much less Minato which followed what Kushina told him, after all she had the pants in that relationship "a small giggle escaped from the lips of Jiraiya remembering with joy the past

 _"Then, why the cold look?"_ Tsunade thought remembering the look on the boy's face before leaving the kitchen "Anyway, remember to invite him to lunch with me, I'll be at the Grand Royal Hotel and this is my number" said Tsunade getting up taking out a contact card from her wallet she placed it on the table, Jiraiya took it, he nodded and kept the piece of paper

And without anything more to talk about she began to walk to the exit of the apartment "Wait" called Jiraiya before she even left the kitchen "acquaintances, is that really what we are, Tsunade? After everything we went through together "asked Jiraiya in a sad tone, staring at Tsunade, but she rejected the visual contact looking away, lowering it to the ground

"Yes, that's what we are Jiraiya"

"In another time you would not have said that" Jiraiya's tone of voice had fallen as his mood

"That was a long time ago, I was a different woman"

"Maybe in another time, another era" Jiraiya whispered "I would have given you everything, you just only had to ask"

A small smile fell on Tsunade's lips, but her eyes were still on the ground "I know, but in the end I choose duty ... goodbye Jiraiya, it was nice to see you again" she said sadly ending the conversation and without saying more the woman left the kitchen leaving a sorrowful and crouched Jiraiya which hid his eyes with his white hair, she could have swear that she saw a small tear running down his cheek, the last thing she heard was the apartment door closing

When she left the building she was greeted by the figure of the gray-haired man that the boys had seen before, as soon as he saw the woman he reacted like lightning, opening the door of the vehicle so she could enter, because she walked as if she were being chased.

Without exchanging words, Tsunade entered the vehicle accepting the man's courtesy, which after she was in the vehicle made sure that the door was properly closed before entering it, sitting in the driver's seat.

"Package in motion, eyes on the road" said the man on an intercom while igniting the engine of the vehicle, the other two identical sedans started their engines in parallel "All alert, eta 20 minutes" was the last communication of the strange man before starting to move forward being followed by one of the sedans, the other was in the front

"Difficult night, my lady Tsunade?" offered the man in the form of a question after a few moments in silent driving, observing the woman's uncomfortable face through the rearview mirror

"You could say that" she replied, letting out a sigh, her eyesight was on the car window next to her, which let her see the city at night.

"Sounds rough" he said with an optimistic tone "How did it go?" He asked, knowing the reason why the woman had been in that small building, being the only one apart from Naruto and Jiraiya who knew the truth behind the Business trip of the woman to the city of Suna, after all he was the one that had found the boy's location

"Better than I thought, worse than I expected" Tsunade answered cryptically

"Ugh, he reject the deal, did he not?"

Tsunade nodded sad

"Then I should start working, tomorrow I will find a way to convince the boy, my lady" assure her the man

"See to it Kakashi, I trust you" Kakashi nodded, pleased to have his boss's permission

And without saying more, he continued driving with the woman aboard until they arrived at the most luxurious hotel in the entire city of Suna.

* * *

When Naruto finally woke up, it was thanks to the hellish sound of his phone's ringing tone, which was screaming and vibrating on the nightstand on the side of his bed

"Shut up already, you infernal machine" Naruto said half asleep without opening his eyes trying to recover the dream that had been interrupted, in this, he was about to kiss Temari. But the small electronic device did not pay attention to him and did not stop bothering him. Was this a sign of an upcoming rebellion by the cell phones? "I understand, I understand" Naruto repeated dragging his hand to the nightstand and took the small device in his hand. It was a simple cell phone with buttons and a small screen very different from the new touchscreen and immense phones that were in fashion, maybe his phone was not the greatest things but for him it was sufficient and anyway, he did not have the money to buy one of the new ones... those were expensive

Without bothering to see the number in the phone on the screen to see who called him so early, he answered

"Yes, Naruto speaking" he said in a sleepy voice while rubbing his eyes trying not to fall asleep while talking

" _Kid I've been calling you for a while_ " said the voice of a woman from the other side of the line, a woman he knew very well

"Hey that you grandma Chiyo?" he said surprised that the woman was the one calling him. Grandma Chiyo was the matron responsible of a care home in the center of the city in which he helped every weekend as a volunteer, either helping in the kitchen, playing with the children or cleaning

" _Yes, the very same, are you busy kid?"_ She asked

Naruto looked at his surroundings, he was still tucked under the blanket of his bed. "No, not at the moment, do you need me for something?"

" _Yes, I need capable hands here in the shelter to move some boxes and I thought you could help me, can you come?"_

"Sure," Naruto assured her, sitting on his bed. "Let me get up, I'll get ready and get out," Naruto said

 _"Are you still in bed?"_ Asked the woman incredulous

"It's still early grandma Chiyo" Naruto refuted

" _Boy, it's almost noon_ " the woman revealed on the line. Naruto opened his eyes wide and without saying anything opened the curtains of the window noticing that the sun was about to reach its peak " _Shit, I oversleep"_ he thought afraid, Why his alarm did not wake him up?, Jiraiya was going to kill him if he missed classes, but quickly that train of thought was eliminated when he remembered that there were no classes, after all it was the beginning of the summer vacations. How could he forget something so important?

" _Anyway, kid, I'm waiting for you here and thank you for your help Naruto_ " said the woman

"None of that grandma Chiyo it's always a pleasure to help the children" Naruto answered ending the call giving it a look at the clock on the screen that said 11:25 then threw the phone on the disaster that was his bed

Getting out of bed, he notice that he was still wearing the school uniform, having forgotten to take it off last night, since he used to sleep in boxer. Giving a sniff to his armpits he notice that he stank of sweat and cheap alcohol _"I better take a bath"_ he thought, walking to the bathroom to wash his face, brush his teeth and bathe.

Fifteen minutes later the boy left his room ready for the day, wearing an opaque black jean and an orange shirt with the symbol of a whirlwind in front, his favorite clothes, but before leaving for the shelter he had to make a technical stop in the kitchen to fill the tank before leaving.

When he walk into the kitchen he notice two cups of cold tea on the table, they were half way through, no one has finished drinking it

"Right" Naruto whispered remembering the events of the previous night, his conversation with Tsunade and his rejection "She must have been pissed" Naruto said sadly as the cold words he had told the woman resurfaced in his mind. He had certainly gone overboard with the woman, but the previous night he had been a bit tipsy and when Tsunade talked about leaving his friends he got angry, even more so when she proposed to have an heir as if it were something that could be bought in the shop, a son was something sacred the fruit of the union and love between a man and a woman not something disposable as she had made it sound or that was what he believed, maybe the woman did not deserve his cold attitude, Or maybe she did, who knows ?, Anyway there was nothing to do, he had rejected the offer on the face of the woman, there was no reason to cry over spilled milk

Without thinking more about the previous night he put the two cups of tea in the dishwasher and went in search of a couple of cups of ramen that were in the cupboard, taking possession of the two cups of Miso ramen, he put a water pot in the cook and prepare a quick lunch

After lunch he left the apartment, making sure to pass the key to the door before leaving the building, since his godfather had apparently left early, half an hour later and after a short bus ride the boy finally arrived at the house home where Chiyo was waiting for him

The House in charge of Chiyo was a 6-storey building which had fallen into the possession of the woman as part of an inheritance, having no plans for the building she had left it abandoned but was surprised later when she discovered that a couple of children without homes had taken refuge in the old building, without the soul to run them out it occurred to her the idea of turning the abandoned building into a help center that quickly became a home and that in which currently resided more than 50 children, orphans or abandoned, the only problem was the budget that they had, being a shelter home founded from the pocket of the woman the government help was scarce and they had to live on the donation and help of the others, that's why he help her as much as he could without charging a single cent since what she did was worthy of admiration

At the moment she had only 6 official employees, three men and three women, two of them were the cooks, the other four were to take care of more than 50 children, the rest of the workers were volunteers who helped in their free time like him.

But what Naruto did not expect to see when he arrived at the building was three small trucks in front of the door, what little he had seen, the trucks were loaded with boxes, a couple of men put the boxes into the building methodically, while Chiyo watched them for a couple of meters from the entrance

"Hey, what's going on, grandma Chiyo?" Naruto asked, approaching the woman who was standing near the door watching the truck unloading operation.

"Naruto, kid, you finally arrive" Chiyo greet the blonde, signaling him to approach her "can you believe everything?"

"No" the blonde said without idea "What's going on?"

A laugh escaped the woman "Someone made a generous donation to our charity, apart from giving us a couple of gifts" she pointed to the envelope in her hand where there was a signed check for the shelter, then to the trucks full of boxes

"I see," Naruto whispered suspiciously. "I'm glad Grandma Chiyo, but do you know who donated this?" Naruto pointed to the trucks, something was amiss

"Maybe" she answered "but now is not the time to speak, go and help move those boxes, you have a strong and young back" the woman said giving a couple of pats on the back the blond pushing him to the trucks

"Okay, I understand, but you have to tell me who gave us all this later" said the blond walking away

"Sure, but not until everything is downloaded" Chiyo said with a smile

Naruto just nodded having a feeling that he knew the 'charitable' person who had given them all this but he leave it for later and started working downloading the boxes inside the trucks

* * *

It was a couple of hours later that Naruto was able to take a break

He was sitting in one of the new chairs that occupied the dining room, chairs that had been given away by the mysterious benefactor

The three trucks had finally retired having delivered the boxes, his back ached and his muscles complained, Grandma Chiyo put him to work like a slave but at least they had finished unloading all the boxes, which were not few.

Whoever he is, the person who made this donation spared no expense, the kitchen had received new top-quality utensils, a new industrial refrigerator and a huge freezer, all of them last model, not to mention all the provisions of food and ingredients that had come in the boxes, also had equipped the recreational room with a new immense flat screen television which came with a surround sound system for movies, all a wonder, in addition to computers, and a couple of desks, that's not counting the pile of clothes , toys, food and candy for the children, it was really amazing everything that this person had donated to them without counting the check he gave Chiyo

"Whoever it is should be swimming in money" Naruto whispered, feeling some suspicion.

And how could he not suspect? It was the same night before that he met one of the richest women in the world, and just today a mysterious person donates to the shelter the equivalent of millions of ryu as if they were candy, suspicious was the least he could be

Maybe Tsunade was trying to bribe him with this, if he accepted, would she would give this and more to the shelter? was That what she wanted to say with these gifts? that was the only thing that came to his mind, the only reason why the woman would spend her money to help the children of the shelter, if so, she was totally wrong, she would not buy him with money and gifts, he was not so cheap Who did she think he was?

He got angry just thinking about it

But before he started cursing the woman, a bottle of water fell on his lap

 _"Huh?"_ Naruto thought confused, having been immersed in his thoughts he had not noticed the presence of Chiyo, who had sat in one of the chairs next to him.

"Are you okay kid?" Asked the old woman drinking from her own bottle, she had been observing the arrangement of the new acquisitions, but when she noticed the negative aura of the boy she had to approached him, the poor kid had worked hard since he arrived, that's why she had ordered him to rest for a while, but it was not to make him angry "Drink some water, it will help you"

Naruto opened the bottle of water and in one go, drank half of the bottle

After enjoying the refreshing drink he spoke "I am well grandma Chiyo" Naruto lied, being far from well, but his problems was not something that Chiyo should know, the poor woman had enough problems managing the shelter for him to bring her more

"Bullshit" said the old woman in a crude way, after all who would have expected a language of that level in her "You looked piss kid" Naruto had the decency to at least blush embarrassed "so don't bullshit me, I know you and I know better, so spill it, what is going on with you?"

Naruto looked at Chiyo a little surprised, but it was something he could expect from her, Chiyo had a sixth sense when it came to others, always knowing when someone was going through a difficult situation and always willing to offer a helping hand to whom needed it or served as a confidant if you needed one, that's why she was the perfect matron for this home. The boys here were happy and they did not have any difficulties thanks to her, that's why he respected the woman by his side. Chiyo was someone who deserved all the respect he could give her.

"Sorry," whispered Naruto, lowering his gaze. "I did not want to trouble you with my problems, Grandma Chiyo, you have enough of those here," Naruto added, hoping that the woman would accept his excuse and leave the topic

"None of that kid, you're always here helping me even though I cannot pay you" the woman began to speak "ever since I met you, you have never said no, even when I put you to do tedious tasks that you do not like, in spite of that, you still do them"

"I just try to help those who need it," Naruto told her, thinking of the children in the shelter, their beautiful smiles and how they had no one else.

"That's why when someone offers you help you just have to accept it, so kid, what is going on with you? Normally you do not get angry for a simple rest "Chiyo looked at him expectantly, unable to deny her, he began to speak

"It's just that ..." Naruto tried to find the best way to explain the woman what was going through his mind "Last night I found out that I have a grandmother"

"Oh? It sounds interesting "Chiyo took a drink from her bottle of water, waiting for the story to proceed

"You could say that" a slight laugh escaped his lips "all this time I have lived thinking that I had no more family and out of nowhere this woman appears in the apartment, saying that I am her grandson, can you believe that?"

"Are not you happy about that?" Chiyo ask curious

"I should be, but ..."

 _"Where is your mommy, mom?" asked a small Naruto entering the living room of the house, he had just arrived from the kindergarten and his classmates had told him something that had aroused his curiosity_

 _"What, sweetheart" asked Kushina, confused by the question_

 _"Your mommy, where is she, mama? All my friend said that they have a nanny but I do not know mine"_

 _A sad smile appeared in Kushina face "Sorry my baby, but you do not have any she is no longer with us, we do not have any more family_

"There is something that is bothering me" Naruto finished saying burying the memory of the past deep in the back of his mind, the image of his mother or father made him melancholic

"Me think there's something that you're not telling me, there's something more to this grandmother" Chiyo said in a playful tone, approaching the blonde

Uncomfortable with the proximity, the blond withdrew a bit recovering his personal space

"Yes, you could say that, but I do not think it's something that I should tell you" Naruto explained. "It's kind of delicate."

"Secret?" Chiyo whispered.

"Maybe, I'm really not sure"

"I see" she said, "then tell me hypothetically" offered the woman with an enigmatic smile. Naruto looked confused for a moment before understanding the hidden message of the woman, if it was a hypothetical case then it was not something that was true, right?

Naruto was silent for some moments while he thought of a way to explain the woman without revealing names "Let's see" Naruto began to say "hypothetically speaking, let's say that one day a distant relative you've never met comes to your house and offers you a Multimillion-dollar inheritance, what would you think? "He exposed his hypothetical case, Chiyo raised an eyebrow

Chiyo put her hand to her chin, thoughtful "I see now kid" she said, understanding everything immediately "Well, I'd say it's too good, of course hypothetically"

"Exactly"

"So I would assume that there are conditions in this inheritance" Chiyo proposed knowing that generally that kind of inheritance asked for something in return

Naruto nodded "Hypothetically speaking, let's say that to receive this inheritance you would have to leave everything behind, move to a new city and all those things" finished saying the blonde

Chiyo looked at him with an expressionless face before hitting him on the head "Is that all?!" she said incredulously, not knowing that Naruto had left something out

"Ouch, that hurts grandma Chiyo" Naruto said rubbing his head

"Oh come on don't be a crybaby kid, I do not know what the hell is going on in your head, but that's not a bad condition, if I were you I would accept that deal immediately, hypothetically," she said, adding the last sentence in the end, remembering that all of this was a guess

"Yes, I know ..." Naruto whispered remembering the conversation with Tsunade "but I may have been somewhat tipsy when I spoke and let's say that my tongue went a little bit far that it should have, I mean, I've lived all this time thinking that my only family died in a car accident, imagine my surprise when that woman appeared "certainly he had been somewhat cold with Tsunade but it just that the memories of her mother and that day, that did no let him accept the presence of the blonde woman

A tired sigh escaped from the lips of Chiyo, while memories of her past reappeared to torment her and unwittingly she put herself in the shoes of the woman who had named Naruto, knowing how that grandmother could be feeling, because she was a similar case "Kid can I tell you a story?, I think it could help you with your little problem"

Naruto, finding no problem with the solitude, nodded, waiting for the story

"I had a son" she said in a melancholy and sad tone, apparently he was no longer with her "he was dutiful, caring, handsome and overall a good son, any mother would be proud to have a son like him" memories of her son came to her mind while her heart became small trying to endure the sadness of those memories

Naruto just placed his hand on the woman's shoulder giving her a gentle loving squeeze

"Thanks kid" said Chiyo who placed her own hand on the blonds "anyway, my son grow up, fell in love and start a family, you know, the drill of life" she followed her narration "then the problems began, I never accepted his wife, she always gave me a bad spine, but my son was madly in love with her and we always finished arguing strongly for that, until one day I said some things that I regret saying to this day..." Chiyo stopped a moment lost in her memories, a uncomfortable silent fell between them

"Are you good grandma Chiyo?" Naruto asked in a whisper, but she ignore him since she came back with her story

"Then one day, my son ... my son got angry, we said some very hateful things to each other, he got out of the house, went to a bar and got drunk and in the way home ..." she completely stopped, her voice lost like her look

Naruto knew immediately what happened, it was not necessary to continue clearly they were painful memories "I got it, grandma Chiyo, you do not have to continue" Naruto assure her, never having seen the woman like that

she shook her head recovering her composure "kid what I was trying to say, is that sometimes we adults talk without thinking, we tell to our loved ones things that we regret having said then our stupid pride prevents us from rectifying, until it's too late, take me for example I lost my son because of my stupid mouth, and now I am a grandmother who has never met her grandson, who probably hates me at this point" there was palpable regret in Chiyo voice" my biggest regret was not having rectified what I said At that moment, if perhaps, I had not said anything, or had apologized, maybe my son were still here with me"

Naruto looked down as a thought arose in his mind maybe Tsunade and his mother was a similar case? Maybe they both never got along, could it be possible?

"That's why, kid, I think you should give that mysterious grandmother a chance," Chiyo commented after a moment of silence. "I can understand how she could feel, when we are near our end we usually indulge in our past mistakes more than we should, thinking in a way to correct it, maybe this is her way ... think about it "without saying more Chiyo got up from the chair

"I understand grandma" said Naruto analyzing the situation from a new perspective, maybe he should put himself in the shoes of Tsunade, and sometimes things were not as black and white as he think

"Then kid" and like a thunderclap, the hand of the woman fell on his head hit him strongly "stop being hardheaded and raise those spirits, besides it's time for you to go back to work, you have rested enough"

"Ouch, old woman," Naruto said, releasing the water bottle in surprise at the impact, bringing both hands to his head.

"Old woman my ass, get to work brat, I pay you for that not to sit"

"You do not pay me"

"Of course I do, from where do you think the money to buy that bottle of water came, from your pocket? I do not think so" she refuted

"I bet that it is water from the faucet tap, you old stingy" Naruto said

And without able to endure it anymore both began to laugh, feeling much better than moments ago

Wiping a couple of tears from his eyes, because of so much laughter, Naruto said "Thank you grandma Chiyo, I needed that, i think a was being a fool"

"Sure kid, you're welcome" she said "and yes, you are a fool"

Naruto nodded, but remembered something that he had forgotten to ask "hey grandma Chiyo, who gave us all this? Please I need to know" Naruto asked

Chiyo took a thinking face, looking at the roof thinking said "now that I think about it, he never told me his name" she whispered

"What did he look like?"

Chiyo nodded, that she knew "he was tall, slender, gray hair in a strange hairstyle, wearing a mask that covered half of his face and a black business suit" finished saying Chiyo recalling the appearance of the man who had entered her office that morning

"I see" Naruto whispered remembering a similar man the night before at best he could be working for Tsunade, it made sense, since he was looking out the cars the night before, maybe her driver or assistant

"Now that you mention it, I remember the first thing he asked was if you work here, something about having a friend in common or something like that" she said.

Yep, now there was no doubt it, the man worked for Tsunade, she was the mysterious benefactor, but why he did not say her name or attribute the contribution to her, what was her idea behind this? Why not announce that all this was thanks to her? Why so much mystery?

"Thanks Chiyo, I needed to know that"

"Thank me finishing things up"

"Yes ma'am" without more the blond returned to work feeling a little better than before

* * *

When he finally finished setting everything in the shelter the night had already fallen, apparently they had taken longer than expected, saying goodbye to Chiyo and others with difficulty, the children did not want him to go begging him to spend the night with them, he take the bus back to the apartment arriving at the building after 7 pm

"I am back," he announced as soon as he opened the door of the apartment, noticing Jiraiya's shoes in the entrance, apparently the old man had already returned, closing the door and taking off his shoes, he entered the apartment "Jiraiya where are you?" Naruto asked screaming throughout the apartment receiving a response from the kitchen

"I'm here, kid," replied the man

"Any surprise gest that i should be aware of?" he ask walking to the kitchen

"Stop being silly and come here, I need to talk to you"

And he needed to talk to him, after his chat with Chiyo something had been bothering him, a doubt in the back of his mind and Jiraiya was the only one who had the information to clear up his doubts, or so he think

entering the kitchen he noticed his godfather sitting at the table, in the same spot as the night before, Jiraiya looked tired, a pair of dark shadows surrounded his eyes and his hair was disheveled, a strong smell of liquor assault his nose when the he approached Jiraiya, apparently his godfather had been drinking and from what he saw he had not slept all day, had something happened between Tsunade and him last night?

"You look like shit, old man" Naruto said in a worried tone very different from the words he had said, despite not sharing blood ties, Jiraiya was the only one left of his family, his fake grandfather as he used to think of him, since Jiraiya had been in charge of raising his father Minato, that's why he was a family and seeing Jiraiya like that worried him

"I know, I know" he said tired, "you look better," Jiraiya told Naruto, noticing that the boy was no longer tense and annoyed like the night before "would you mind sitting down? I need to tell you something"

Naruto nodded but before taking the other chair, he asked, "Are you okay, Jiraiya?"

The man looked at him and after a few moments in silence he nodded "I will, kid, I will" Jiraiya assure him

"Fine then" and without more the boy sat down "this talk is about what happened last night, right?"

Jiraiya nodded again

Naruto thought for a moment what to tell Jiraiya, but it was better to get to the point and be honest, like this his godfather could go to rest early "I'm sorry" was the first thing Naruto said, the talk with Chiyo had opened his eyes, and putting himself in the position of Tsunade had made him realized that the woman was in the her last leg, dying to a disease that could she could not fight and with the responsibility of an entire empire resting on her shoulders which surely had more than one who desire it, from that Perspective he had been a dick to her "I was a little shit last night, I was tipsy I know is not excuse but" said Naruto to the man, using the adjective that Jiraiya used on him last night "now I know I fuck it up big time, I only wish I could apologize to her "

A small smile appeared on Jiraiya face, apparently Tsunade still had hope

"Don't sweat about it kid" Jiraiya said indifferently

"Eh?" a look of confusion appeared on Naruto's face, who was aware that Jiraiya was angry at what had happened last night, but apparently the man was unfazed

A giggle escaped from Jiraiya "You thought I was angry, right boy?" Naruto nodded "ha ha, boy I know Tsunade and if you think something as pathetic as a couple of insults will stop her from reaching her goal, then, you are in for a threat"

The question marks were visible in Naruto's head

"Boy that woman is unstoppable, when she wants something she will get it, believe me, but from what I see, you seem more willing to accept her proposals than last night" asked Jiraiya looking at Naruto in the eyes

"You could say" whispered the blonde "someone opened my eyes, and I can understand why Tsunade is doing this, but"

"But what? boy"

"She also has to put herself on my shoes a little" he finish saying

"So that's what it is," said Jiraiya. "Believe me, boy, I'm sure she already consider your position, but the responsibility on her is bigger than what you think"

a sigh escaped Naruto lips "then why she appears now?" a car crash, two graves an empty cemetery and a lonely boy crying, asking for an explanation "if she did, then why when we buried Mom she was not there?, why when I need her the most she did not appear?, tell me, when I had no one else I would have given everything to have her" he said in a tired tone remembering that day, while rage and sadness consumed him

"I do not know," replied Jiraiya, in a melancholic tone of voice, "Sometimes I would like to know what goes through that woman's head, God knows that's true", laments and sadness, it was what came to his heart when he thought of Tsunade "but if something I know about her is that she is a dutiful daughter, they could say whatever they want about her, but she never overlooked her duty, that I can say"

Naruto nodded, knowing that Jiraiya would not have that answer, the only one who could tell him the true was Tsunade herself, but he had insult her at night, but maybe there was something Jiraiya could answer "Jiraiya, can I ask you something about Mom?" Naruto asked

Jiraiya looked at him confused, he was never close to the woman with reddish hair, after all, his connection with the family laid with Minato the boy for whom he was responsible from an early age, his knowledge and interaction with Kushina came from Minato, which liked to talk about her "ask away boy, but I do not guarantee to have all the answers you seek, we were never close, you mother and I, my connection was always with Minato but I know that your mother was a complicated woman who guarded her secrets jealously and Minato was the only one that knew them all" Jiraiya said, accepting his request

Naruto nodded, knowing that what he said was true, despite her great qualities his mother used to have her mysterious side, especially when it came to her family "how was the relationship of mom with Tsunade?" Naruto asked curiously, remembering Chiyo's story

"Uff" said Jiraiya taking a thoughtful pose "that's a difficult none, boy" explained Jiraiya

"If you do not know it does not matter" Naruto offered

"naa" said Jiraiya "Tsunade and your mother, let's see... it's a relationship of love, hatred and tears, a full-fledged drama novel, of how little I could decipher neither could suffer the presence of the other, every time they saw each other they would end up like cats, fighting, insulting each other and throwing each other's mistakes in their faces"

"Sounds ... rough" Naruto said, apparently between his mom and Tsunade there was history and it was not one of those which had a happy ending

"Ha if only you knew" continued Jiraiya "to say that Tsunade and your mother dislike each other would be underestimating their relationship, to say it in few words kid, their relationship was not pretty one"

"I see tha ..."

"But" interrupted Jiraiya "Kushina was Tsunade daughter, and a mother can never truly hate their child, deep down Tsunade loved Kushina and I know her lost hit her hard"

"So Tsunade and mom ..." drifted Naruto in his thoughts thinking in what Chiyo said

 _"... sometimes we adults talk without thinking, we tell our loved ones things that we regret having said then our stupid pride prevents us from rectifying, until it's too late ..."_

"yeah kid, sorry if it trouble you, Kushina was wonderful woman like Tsunade, but like any human being they had their flaws, but as I said early, if anything Tsunade was a dutiful daughter, and sometimes duty oppose love, and in the end, duty was what drove them apart" Jiraiya looked directly into Naruto's eyes to tell him something he would never forget" boy, never forget this, duty and love do not mix"

Naruto nodded, burning the words in his memory, of what he had deciphered Tsunade and his mother had never had the best of relationships, but what took them to the point of hating each other was something related to duty, maybe it was something to do with the inheritance of the Senju? Now more than eve he needed to talk to Tsunade

"Jiraiya, you could talk to Tsunade, apologize to her, see if maybe we could meet again"

"Oh," he said jokingly, "are you going to accept her deal?"

"No, maybe, I do not know" confused "but I need answers that only she has"

Jiraiya laughed "boy you saved me the trouble of having to convince you, you see, Tsunade proposed to me last night that you two should eat together"

Naruto opened his eyes wide, with the way he treated the woman last night he does not expect her to want to see him again

"I told you boy, there's nothing and no one that can stop that woman" Jiraiya laughed a little more "So what do you say, do you agree to meet her?"

"Yes" Naruto said convinced

He needed more information before deciding

* * *

It was the next day that Jiraiya called Tsunade, which apparently had been waiting for the call since she answered immediately and without problems agreed to meet him, saying to meet at noon, but Tsunade never gave him the site of the meeting only that someone will go to his apartment and get him

It was like this that Naruto met Kakashi Hatake, at the door of his apartment in an awkward gritting, he presented himself as the driver of Tsunade, a lower position than Naruto had expected, since the man did not seem that kind of driver like in the movies, more so, The physicist the man presented spoke of someone who had seen action, Kakashi had the bearing of a soldier.

Quickly introducing each other, Kakashi and Naruto left the building and to his disappointment the vehicle that awaited them was not one of the latest black Audis that he had seen the other night, instead a simple yellow taxi with an impatient driver was waiting for them at exit of the building. Without saying anything both boarded the small taxi with Kakashi indicating where to go, they immediately left in an uncomfortable 20 minute trip with rare music in background.

When the taxi stopped, he was once again disappointed instead of standing in front of the 5-star restaurant, which they had passed by the front, Kakashi told the taxi to stop in the alley parallel to the building, where was the luxury that he had expected?

Silently Kakashi signaled him to follow him and listening to the man he got out of the taxi in the direction of a back door in the alley, when he realized what was happening he was in the kitchen of the restaurant which was desolate making suspect him even more, It seems that Tsunade did not want anyone to see him entering the restaurant, but why?

"End of the road Naruto" Kakashi said stopping in front of a double doors "Lady Tsunade is waiting for you on the other side, don't keep her for long" and with that the man walked away, leaving him alone in front of the door

 _"At least you could have say see you later_ " Naruto thought watching kakashi's back, walking away " _I better enter_ " pushing the doors into what could be described as a palace, or that was the best thing that came to mind, since inside the restaurant looked as one

"wow" he whispered open-mouthed looking at the lavish decoration of the place, how much could it cost to just enter here?, but quickly shook his head clearing his thoughts, meeting Tsunade with his gaze, she was sitting in the middle of the restaurant in a simple two-seat table, the other one was vacant clearly waiting for him, the funny part was that the whole restaurant was empty, the only commensals were Tsunade and him

with silent steps he approached the woman, who was reading some documents in silence, every few seconds she wrote a couple of notes on the sheets "finally you came" she said without turning to see him, how she had noticed his presence?

"Yes" Naruto replied stopping

"Perfect, take a seat, we do not have much time and I'm sure you have questions and I'll answer them" raising his finger pointed to the seat on the other side of the table, nodding Naruto sat down, bringing the chair closer to the table

"Jiraiya told you?" a curious Naruto asked

"No," she said simply "but your presence here says it all" with her two hands she remove the documents from the table and gave two strong applause, moments later from the kitchen came a man in chef uniform pushing a food cart

The man approached the table, standing next to it and without saying anything began to place plates of food on the table

"Naruto, he's Teuchi, my personal chef" she said introducing the man, Teuchi nodded and went back to his work

"a pleasure" Naruto said knowing that he would not get an answer "are you busy?" he asked Tsunade noticing that she looked somewhat stressed

"You could say that yes, this morning I was discussing one of our agreements with one of our partners in Suna and let's say the talks were not as expected" she point out the documents which Naruto noticed had several deletions "I asked him a couple of hours to have lunch with the promise of meeting them later this afternoon, that's why we do not have much time, "she explained," it does not bother you to eat and talk, right? " she asked

"Not, of course not" Naruto replied posing his eyes on the plate in front of him, a curious look settled on his eyes

"What?" she asked noticing the look in Naruto "the food is not to your liking? I can ask Teuchi to prepare something different if you prefer" offered Tsunade

"No, that's not it," Naruto hurriedly said, looking at Chef Teuchi, who apparently had not been offended "It's just that I've never eaten this, what is it?" He said looking at the plate which looked delicious

"Lobster," Tsunade said simply, remembering that they were in a wild dream, so food should be expensive and difficult to get married.

"I see" he said taking a tentative bite, and found that it taste exquisite

"I see you like it"

"it is too good"

"Teuchi here is one of the best chef in all Konoha and in my opinion in all the elemental nations"

"Thank you Miss Tsunade, your words honor me" said the man bowing and having served the meal he retired

"Good" whispered Tsunade "what do you want to ask me?" She said without taboos, being alone again it was time to go into business "excuse me to be so direct but we do not have much time and I can see the doubts in your eyes" Tsunade said she did not want to sound pushy before the boy, knowing that this conversation could decide everything, she should act with delicacy but there was so little time

"I understand, and it does not bother me, on the contrary, I like people that are frank, I'm not good with double meanings" Naruto commented

" _Something that we will have to correct when you take the presidency_ " Tsunade thought without expressing her wishes

"So I will get to the point, my mother and you, why did you hate each other?" he ask before taking another bite of food

"She told you about me?" Tsunade sounded surprised

Naruto shook his head "mom never talked about her family, I do not know why" Jiraiya apparently was right "but yesterday I asked Jiraiya and he told me that you two did not get along"

"not to get along is to put it light" said Tsunade "Kushina and I never share the same taste or the same opinions, your mother was a free spirit, she loved without problems and without care her likes changed like the wind and our ideals were always opposite , which is why we were always ended in conflict" explained the woman

"But how did you get to the point of hating each other so much that you could not even say the name of the other"

A sad smile settled on Tsunade, Naruto immediately noticed the look full of lament of the woman "to understand our relationship I have to tell a little about me"

Naruto nodded

"Did you know that at some point in our youth, Jiraiya and I went out together?" she asked, his jaw dropped to the table

"What?!" asked the unbeliever, that he did not expected "You and the old perv, used to go out together, like a couple, really?" it was the incredulous questions of the blond which Tsunade nodded to each one

"As it sounds, Jiraiya and I were a couple, despite his slight perversion. Jiraiya is a good man, there are few of them in the world, I met him when I started college, despite having studied in the same High School we never exchanged greetings. I was studying medicine and He literature and art, our relationship developed to the point that one day he proposed to me and I accepted"

Now Naruto's brain shut down

"During those times I was not the Heir of the Senju, my older brother was, so I could go my own way, I thought I would become a doctor, marry Jiraiya have a normal family, but ..." the voice of Tsunade sounded lost

"But what Miss Tsunade"

"My brother got sick pretty quick, he died a few months later"

"Sorry for your lost" said in apology Naruto

"don't be, it happened a lot time ago, and my big brother and I never liked each other" she explained "but as I told you before, the Senju fortune was not something that could be given to outsiders, for that my father needed a heir and fast but he only had a daughter"

Naruto did not like where this story was going

"My father agreed to marriage me with one of our rival companies, apparently my father wanted a male heir, and the family legacy was his motivation"

"No," Naruto whispered, remembering Jiraiya's words

 _"but if something I know about her is that she is a dutiful daughter, they could say whatever they want about her, but she never overlooked her duty, that I can say_ "

Tsunade nodded sadly "under the pressure of my father, I cancel the marriage, end my relationship with Jiraiya leave the university to devote myself to the family business, in the end I did my duty"

"I see, I think I start to understand" expressed Naruto, he was troubled and pissed, what was wrong with this people and their legacy?

"I married a man ten years older than me, I began to learn the business under the tutelage of my father until I became pregnant, when I found out I had never been more scared and happy as that day, but happiness became ashen when we discovered that the baby would be a girl" memories of that day still bothered her "my father began to despair again but to his fate, my mother became pregnant with Nawaki, in the end all my sacrifice was in vain, Nawaki would be the new heir, my husband left me seeing that he would not be able to procreate the future heir of the Senju family. Jiraiya had left the country and in the end I was left alone with my little Kushina, she was all I had left"

When Naruto agreed to listen to the story of Tsunade I never expected it to be so sad and full of laments "Sorry I should not ask"

"It's okay kid, you need to know," she told him without problems her past was something she did not like to talk about but it was one she had accepted

"I do not like your father"

"Neither do I, but now that I'm in this position I can understand," she commented, while removing the empty plate of food, pouring herself a glass of wine "because I did not have the responsibilities of the family, I was able to raise Kushina as I wanted, father was in the presidency while Nawaki was growing and preparing himself for it, so all my frustrated desires went with Kushina, in a few words I raiser her bad, she was free because I let it be, her wings were my fault"

"And here I suppose is where the break point comes" Naruto commented

"Yes," Tsunade agreed. "Father was a good man, but a bad businessman" she said as if it was something he should know, or maybe it was an fact "the company was going through a bad time thanks to my father's mismanagement and in his great ingenuity his immediate solution was to unite us with one of our rivals, for which he proposed the marriage of Kushina with the son of the owner of the rival company something that they accepted since he could not marry Nawaki if he could he would have done it" a slight laugh spread from his lips

"I guess mom did not like the idea"

"Not at all when she found out everything she became a beast, she was already dating Minato and they were both happy, they loved each other, but unlike me, your mother chose love, she secretly married with Minato and became pregnant, something that made my father angry that anger took him to his grave, since his plans had been ruined by the free spirit of my daughter, something that was my fault after all I raise her like that "Tsunade said by serving a second glass of wine

"Shit" was the only thing Naruto could say

"Shit indeed in the end my father repudiated Kushina, ordering me to do something about it"

"And like a dutiful daughter you did what he said" he used the description Jiraiya gave him about her

"One of my biggest regrets, The things we said that day is better not to repeat them" she said sadly, looking at Naruto who felt uncomfortable at the sight of Tsunade "but Kushina had never listened to what I said, much less she have done it that time, that made my father more angry, so much was his anger that he disowned Kushina completely removing her from the family, before the eyes of the law there was no more Kushina Uzumaki-Senju, she became a pariah before our eyes "

"That's why Mom was crying that day" Naruto thought remembering his mother's crying

"After that, things never came back be the same between us, I loved my daughter, but duty seldom aligns with the heart and to make matters worse my father died leaving industries Senju on the verge of collapse, Nawaki took the presidency and with my help we both fell into the job of recovering the company, Rome was not built in one night, day after day it was work and meetings I never had the opportunity to apologize to her to change our relationship, when I found out about your existence the damage was already done, I was a grandmother without a grandchild"

Chiyo was right, the woman in front of him was someone full with remorse

"I'm sorry, after listening to your story I was really a dick to you, so forgive me" Naruto begged the woman

"It's okay, it does not bother me, nothing like that," she assured him.

"But if so, why did not you go to the funeral when mother died?" Naruto asked, that was his other doubt, he understood now that Tsunade loved Kushina

"I was, kid, just undercover I could not let someone recognize me" she said enigmatically

"And why did you not adopt me?, I spent three months in the orphanage with no one else I though I was alone" asked curious Naruto

"I could not" was the only thing she told him, while she was fighting internally if she should tell Naruto the truth about her suspicions, but she stopped herself from doing it, that was not something that the boy should know at the moment, after all they were suspicions without evidence "is not that I did not want it, if I had adopted you It would not have made any difference I spent day and night in the company, you would have been alone in a huge house" she lied, and Naruto believe her

"I understand," Naruto told her, "there is also the donation to the shelter. Why did you do it?" he ask remembering yesterday, arranging boxes throughout the building

"It was not my idea, it was Kakashi so thank him" she answered

"The driver?" Naruto questioned

"yes 'the driver'" she said cynically "he thought it would be a good idea, and I trust his ideas"

"A good idea to what, to brie me?" complained Naruto without containing the slight annoyance that had caused him

"No kid, you're looking at it from the wrong angle" she shook her head, pointing at him "if I wanted to bribe you I would do it directly, what you saw yesterday was just a demonstration of muscle"

"Muscle demonstration?" He ask

"Yes, a demonstration of what you can do as president with just snapping your fingers, I did that from one night to the next, imagine what you can do to help others with all the power of Senju industries" offered Tsunade

Naruto looked at the woman in silence, it was a tempting idea with that amount of resources could help many people, but at what cost "let's suppose I accept your proposal and decide to be your heir, why the condition of a child? With your past I thought you would oppose more arranged marriages"

"Do not confuse boy, I just want you to have a child, or more, better for me, I do not care how many you have or with who you have it or if you get married that's the least of my concern" she explained with a smile

"If it is not for the future of the family or for the benefit of the company, why the condition?"

"I believe that I said it badly, it is not a condition as such, but rather as a request of a fool of an old woman near her dead , I was never able to hold you in my arms, see you grow, be for your first steps or words, I was never a grandmother to you, and before I die I would like to be able to be so, if it so much trouble we could postpone that part for later, but I would not assure you that I will live to see my grand grandson " explained Tsunade, Naruto had not expected that to be the true reason for the condition, thinking that it was the family legacy of some shit like name, but it was only the whim of an older woman who knows that she has her days numbered

"I think we could find a point in common respect to that issue," he said using a phrase he had heard in the debate of ministers on TV the night before.

"So what do you say? Do you accept?" asked Tsunade again more hopeful than before

But Naruto was not yet fully convinced "Why do you really need me as an heir? Why not someone else?"

But before he could continue to talk to the phone in Tsunade pursue rang, apologizing for the interruption she answered, speaking in whispers so he would not listen. Minutes later she finish the call and sadly said him

"Boy, apparently we ran out of time, I need to go back to work" she explained "but before leaving, let me tell you something, you remind me of my brother Nawaki, someone who wanted to help others so he created a program, Industries Senju has a program to help the most needed, Sarutobi foundations founded by him, have you heard of it?" Naruto nodded. "Behind me there are a lot of treacherous snakes that want to take up my place, so I cannot let someone else have it, they would eat him alive, and everything that my brother and I have worked would be in vain, that's why I need you, someone else would be a risk, I do not ask you to accept immediately, tell me do you have plans for these holidays?" She asked

Naruto shook his head

"Perfect, what do you think if you come with me to Konoha to spend the holidays ?, so you will see what I am talking about, to know the kind of man who would have the power in case you did not accept?" Naruto looked at her confused. "You do not have to accept immediately, go to your house, think about it and give me your answer tomorrow, Kakashi will take you back to the apartment" and as the wind the woman left the restaurant through the front door while the door of the kitchen opened in the instate she left

"Come on, kid, the taxi is waiting for us," Kakashi said, pointing Naruto to approach him.

Naruto nodded and with the last words of Tsunade in mind he left the place

* * *

It was already night when she came to him

After his meeting with Tsunade, Naruto's mind was in a mess while an epic struggle was unleashed in his heart, on one hand stood his desire to help Tsunade, despite not having met her before, but after hearing her story he could understand why things happen that way, the poor woman had given up her love to get married for duty, a duty she could never fulfill since she gave birth to a girl, and with her dead father, her brother dead, her younger brother dead, his daughter dead, her family list of the woman had been reduced considerably, she had no one else but him, there was only him, a grandson whom she regretted never having been to see him grow up, certainly the story of Tsunade Senju was one full of tragedies and the offer to spend the holidays was more than an offer, for he was a trap, he knew very well he had a bleeding heart, every time he saw someone in trouble that he knew he would do anything for that person to to help them, that was his way, because his dream was to help people, maybe when he finished high school he would study to be a doctor something, that he doubted since he was not a good student, but maybe a policeman or fireman, something where he could do good and be able to help the one that needed it, for that reason if he accepted to go to Konoha the surest thing is that he would not return to Suna until Tsunade solved her problems

But on the other hand stood his desires, here in Suna were his friends, Gaara who was like a brother to him, the boy with whom he had shared pranks, laughter and tears, he had not only helped Garra, because the boy with red air had also helped him, there was Kankuro who in spite of their constant fights had been a faithful friend, but especially Temari, the girl with blond hair and friendly smile, the same one that had captivated him with her turquoise eyes which If he was sincere, was his main reason to stay in the city and see if they could be more than friends, if he could become more than her little brother's friend.

But as Jiraiya had told him, love and duty do not mix

"!FUCK!" he shouted at the dark night, because he was sitting alone on a bench in the park near the apartment, the same one where they had been playing the other night, but now the place was deserted, maybe it was because of the hour, he knew he had spent sitting thinking about his future a long time, and since he had left his phone in the apartment forgotten on his bedside table he had no way to see what time it was "I only wanted a normal and quiet life, why these shit have to happen to me" he complained, posing his eyes on the stars which shone brightly in night as if they mocked his inner conflict

"You know that talking alone is a sign of a madmen" said a voice behind his back, not wanting to entertaining someone else Naruto said

"Maybe it's better if I become one" replied Naruto, only to be hit in the head "hey, who the fu..." but cut short his verbal assault realizing that the newcomer was Temari , the girl he had been thinking about

She was wearing a light green jean and a pastel pink sleeveless blouse and her usual hair in four pigtails was loose reaching down under her shoulders a very different look than the usual one she always wore at school, a beautiful one

"Temari, what are you doing here?" he asked immediately, forgetting the blow, surprised that the girl was in the park at this hour alone

"What do you think silly?" she asked feeling annoyed by the lack of insight of the blond, but what could she expect, he was never a bright boy

"A night walk?" he guessed

"Idiot" another blow graced his skull "of course not, I came to find you, it's already late you skipped dinner, your godfather is worried and you do not answer your phone"

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized that he had not informed Jiraiya that he had returned, since he had not been in the apartment when he arrived.

"Oh shit, is he angry?" Naruto asked Temari

"No, worried more likely" she answered "Now tell me what happened to you so that you were here talking alone in the middle of the night" she said crossing both arms, looking at Naruto expectant

And as if a Geyser erupted in his chest, the blonde spit everything that had happened to him, the girl during the narrative of the story had taken a seat beside Naruto, listening carefully to every word he said

"Wow, it sounds like a soap opera" she said surprised, apparently the blonde was the grandson of the richest woman in the world who wanted him as an heir since she did not have any more families and for that he had to move to Konoha

"I say the same" Naruto agreed with her "but ..." Without wanting to, he turned his gaze to Temari watching her from the corner of his eye

"That's good and bad at the same time" she whispered with a slight smile letting out a sigh of relief, Naruto now looked at her confused, what did she mean with that?

"Is something wrong, Temari?" he asked noticing the lost look of the girl

"The other night you ask me if I was okay, if I'm honest there's something I have not tell my brothers or you" she began to speak, ignoring his question "dad has a friend who works in a university"

"And?" Naruto asked without understanding

"Naruto, maybe you're starting high school, but this is my last year" she explained, "and if I'm honest I do not want to end up being a secretary or a saleswoman, so dad is going to see if I can get a place at this university. ..Without entrance examination"

"That's great Temari" said Naruto happy for her "if you enter a university you can get a good job"

"Yes" she said but without reflecting the boy's joy

"Now you do not sound so happy"

"My dad's friend lives in Kumo"

"So? He can live anywhere" and once again Naruto does not understand the hidden message behind her words

"Idiot, the university is in Kumo if I accept, I will have to go to study on the other side of the world, you understand now" she finish saying releasing the truth once and for all

"Oh" certainly Oh, very much Oh. Like a fish out of water Naruto opened and closed his mouth, if Temari went to study Kumo he would have no problem accepting the offer of Tsunade, but at the same time it meant that he would not see the girl anymore

"You see, that's why your grandmother's is good and bad news"

"Konoha is closer to Kumo, so I could go to visit you the bad news is that we will not spend these last holidays together" she explained

"Just tell me Temari and I will send Tsunade eating grass, you are more important" he said without hesitation, he knew Temari for longer, and if the girl asked him he would spend the holidays with her

Temari's cheeks blushed at Naruto's assertion "Naruto, you're a good boy, and I know you better than my brothers, when someone needs your help, you'll do anything to give it to them and if this woman is your grandmother how to say it?... I don't think you have reject someone in need not once, even if they were estrangers, if this Tsunade is indeed your grandmother you will not refuse her, I know so" Temari said knowing that the boy would not reject the woman

"There's always a first time" refuted Naruto trying to convince her "just say it"

"No Naruto, I'm not so selfish, and if it's true what you told me, you will not lack money"

"Money does not buy happiness" said Naruto

"But surely makes life easy" refuted Temari

An uncomfortable silence fell among the teenagers, but Temari still have things left to say

"hey Naruto" called Temari sounding more timid than before, while her cheeks shone bright in the night "do you like me?" she asked without fear, feeling that if the blonde was going to go, it was better say everything unless she wanted to have regrets

"What, How, Why, When" was the only thing Naruto could say while his face was set like a Christmas tree

A feminine giggle flooded the atmosphere, apparently Temari had found funny the reaction of the blond "well?"

Naruto seemed to lose himself in the turquoise eyes of Temari since he was slow to respond "was I so obvious?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," she answered, "with the way you looked at me, it was easy to see" she explained, giving him a couple of pat on the head.

having been caught he answered "yes, since two years ago" he said giving her a estimate date since he had begun to feel attraction for her, it was after he saw her in the swimming uniform, there he discovered that the girls were not annoying and something called masturbation "I never said anything to you, because I felt like you only see me as a brother, and the other night with the kiss, when you said that it was not big deal I got my answer because for me it was hella big of deal" Naruto said sincerely without the courage to look at her eyes

"I see," she whispered with a reddish tint on her cheeks, as she armed herself with courage, it was now or never, she could not let it go without knowing, she will lamented afterwards also the boy was wrong she did not see him as a brother "I like you too"

Now Naruto had been left speechless, while his temperature rose like a volcano, did he hear well? If his hatreds did not deceive him, Temari had said that she liked him, could it be possible?

"Really?" said Naruto, the unbeliever, trying to contain his hopes so they would not be crushed like an insect in case he had misheard.

But Temari did not answer, simply took the boy by the face and without a warning, she kiss him on the lips, like the previous night, but unlike at that time, the lips of Temari tasted like pineapple leaving a pleasant sensation throughout his body

Apparently he had listened well

and without being able to contain himself anymore Naruto responded the affection of the girl, Kissing her back, placing one arm behind her waist and the other one on her shoulder attracting her to him, feeling all her warmth, and forgetting completely about the conversation both began a session of kisses that would end an hour later.

It was thanks to this that the girl managed to convince Naruto to accept the proposal of Tsunade and with the promise of see each other on the future, the next morning Naruto called Tsunade to tell her that he would spend the holidays with her

Chapter 2

End


End file.
